tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Skuld Gets Swindle
Title: Skuld Gets Swindle Characters: Skuld, Swindle Date: 2002-10-21 01:02:00 Location: Colorado/New Mexico - USA Colorado/New Mexico - USA Skuld stands by the platform containing barrels. The barrels do have Decepticon symbols stamped on. Skuld seems embarrassed to have stumbled across them. Swindle's optics brighten with greed. '..oh boy,' he murmurs to himself. '...hey," he says louder, hailing the chica. Skuld waves and moves over a bit, doodling in the dirt with one toe. "I din't steal anything.." Swindle uh-huhs, crossing his arms over his chest. '..sure you didn't kid,' he says. "You just happened to find an entire shipment of our supplies." Skuld looks up. "Seriously! These things just happen to me..." she sighs. "Look, you can check.. I din't take any of the stuff." Swindle grunts, moving in closer to inspect the barrels. Not to make sure they aren't stolen, but to make sure they're just what he wants to steal. Skuld doodles in the dirt some more, pressing a little rock.. A pole shoots up from the center of the platform, drawing up a cable mesh net out of its dirt camouflage and around the platform. And, incidentally, around Swindle. Swindle yelps as he's caught! Caught easily! Caught in a trap that wouldn't' fool Brawl! Damn his greedy hide! Skuld beams, bobbing up and down in enthusiasm. "Isn't it a great trap? I spent a whole day burying the net so that it didn't show!" She peers at Swindle. "So.. you gonna come quietly, or do I have to go to step B?" Swindle says "LET ME GO!" Skuld hunhs. "Okay, step B!" She taps her foot on another little rock and the whole set of cables lights up with electricity. Swindle screams as his circuits sizzle..for REAL! "AUUGHH!!!" Skuld waits a bit, judging for maximum stunnage with minimum actual circuit damage, then taps the same rock again to turn the electricity off. "Now hold still, or I'm going to have to do that again.." She pulls up a little control box with two rock-like buttons from the ground and carries it with her as she nears the entrapped mech. Swindle slumps against the net, apparently stunned beyond sensibility. His optics flicker and spark as he groans in pain. Skuld gets out a set of binders and reaches in, putting them on more for show than anything, given the net's effectiveness. Then, she kicks over another rock, revealing a portable lab hidden under a paper-mache shell. She grins, slowly. Swindle blinkblinks, looking down at the restraints. "Hey!" he says. 'Untie me an' lemme go!" Skuld twirls, letting out a proper mwuahahaha! "Oh, no, sweetie.. you're mine! Oh.. it feels so -good- to stretch the ol' scientific muscles!" She bends over to arrange a few things on her portable lab, then takes a cable and watches Swindle for an opening before snapping it onto his back. Swindle ulps. Under different circumstances, he might enjoy this. But as it stands? Swindle no like confinement! Swindle must be free this place! "Hey! What's tat!?" he says as the cable's attached to his back. Skuld skips back to her portable lab. "Just a transversal cable.. It's necessary for the process." She fiddles with some dials, then turns around to grin at Swindle again. "People shouldn't say bad things about Junkions." Swindle blinks. "Transversal cable...process?!" he says. '..aw slag..c'mon kid, I didn't mean it! I was jokin'! I swear I was joking!" Skuld hums to herself. "I don't know if this'll hurt or not, so I didn't bother with any pain-killers. It shouldn't take long, anyway." She cackles. "I'm joking, too! Isn't it -wonderful-?" She gestures to the figure now exposed in the portable lab. Swindle blinkblinks, looking over at the portable lab. His optics sparkle nervously. He should be used to this by now, what with Tex as a brother and all but...no, this isn't family weird. It's only four feet tall, but it has all of Swindle's features. The head is most recognizable, being oversized compared to the body, chibi-style. Great purple optics peer guilelessly, little sparkles inside. Every detail on the body is there, if tiny. Even 'baby', Swindle's gun, is duplicated in a little bb rifle specially modified and mounted on the shoulder of the mannikin. Skuld sighs. "A shame it doesn't transform, but I did include a good radio so you can be taken home. After all, those little legs won't run very fast." She makes a few final preparations to the model, checking the cable connected to it, then pauses for effect. "It's time....." she hisses, somehow lit from below with eerily flickering light. Swindle says, "you, are sick. I love you." Swindle's optics widen as realization hits. "NO!" he says, trying to escape despite the knowledge that escape is impossible. "NO!!" Skuld grins. Thank you, thank you. :) Skuld takes a good breath and pulls a large, rusty lever, beginning to cackle. She brings the laughter to a rising crescendo as the machine goes to work, transferring Swindle's core from one body.. to the other. Swindle screams, still fighting against the net for as long as he's able. His struggles actually continue for a moment after his core is transfered to the chibi body, testimonial to just how determined a desperate Combaticon can be. Swindle says, "meep! Is it okay if we finish up tomorrow? I gotta sleep." Skuld eventually hauls the level back into place and checks on the chibi-Swindle, hovering over as she silently disconnects the trasversal cable. Skuld aws.. was going to let you go, now. Skuld says, "er.. level=lever" Swindle says, "ahhh! Ok!" Swindle blinkblinks as he wakes up in his new form. "..what the hell?" he says, voice now higher pitched. Skuld hahs! "It's alive! Aliiiiiive!" She hops around madly, then smiles. "You can run along, now. I'm going to keep your body for a while. maybe I'll give it back once you've learned your lesson, or maybe I'll just use it for spare parts." she unhooks the straps that holds the chibi Swindle to its platform. "Run along, now." Skuld grins and will trust you to redesc yourself. :) Swindle just *goggles* at himself. Skuld goes and begins dismantling bits of the platform and the lab. The barrels she opens up and dumps out. Just water. Swindle's optics get wide as he realizes that he's not just been chibified, he's been tricked. "You lied!" he says. 'You..you...ARRGH!!!" Skuld whistles while she works, converting the platform into a towable setup and moving bits of portable lab onto it. "Of course I lied. I couldn't find a Decepticon shipment just lying around." Swindle grrs. "Skank," he growls. '..so..how do I get my body back!?" Skuld ties down said body as she packs the rest of the portable lab away. "Oh.. I dunno. I have a few experiments in mind, and it's a good subject. I really didn't plan for any demands, I'm afraid. I just wanted you to learn a little respect. So, maybe in a couple of weeks, I'll be done with it. Or maybe you could just get your friends to build you a new one! Wouldn't that be great?" Swindle considers who his friends are. '..NO!" he says. "It would not be great!" Skuld ohs. "What a shame. Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait at least two weeks before I'll be ready to give it back." She finally retracts the pole, bringing the net around the whole lot and bundling it up. The hover jets activate, lifting the whole kit and caboodle off the ground. "I guess you'll just have to make do until then." Skuld twists and shrinks into a mean-looking junkcycle. Aww, how kawaii! Swindle snugs! "I gots to head out. See you tomorrow!" Swindle yelps as Skuld roars off. "...SLAG!" Skuld snugs! I'll log this. Swindle says, "yay!" Swindle has disconnected. Category:2002 Category:Logs